Things That Go Bump In The Night
by ishIheard2day
Summary: Brittany's blue eyes snap up to the cloudy dark ones in front of her. The lighting in the room is horrible, but she swears she knows those eyes from somewhere. DUBSPOOK. Halloween Smut.


A/N: Hello out there! Here is another entry in the awesome collection of Halloween smutty fics being submitted by some crazy cool dirty minded authors! If you want to check out the others, just search for **#DUBSPOOK** and check out **Swinging Cloud**'s tumblr where she'll have all of the stories linked in a post.

Warning: Roleplay. Lady sex. Cussing.

Hopefully you like it. But if not, that's okay too. Let me know if you want to. :)

* * *

"Brittany, hurry up! The next wagon is about to leave!" Brittany nods her head to let Rachel know she heard her, but there's nothing she can do about needing to use the bathroom. When you gotta go you just gotta go.

Thankfully the little orchard that's hosting the corn maze and pumpkin patch has a bathroom with actual running water and real toilets. There's nothing grosser than using a porta-potty. Brittany's nose scrunches up and her shoulders shudder in disgust as she finally makes it to the back of the little building.

She's standing in line waiting for the other person to come out of the single occupancy bathroom, when she hears the voice she's dreaded hearing since knowing who was joining her and Rachel on their annual Octoberfest adventure.

"Brittany." The way her name sounds coming out of the girl's mouth makes Brittany want to punch her in the face, but she doesn't like violence. And Rachel would be upset since it was her idea to invite the girl, Quinn, and her friends along this year.

"Quinn. Sugar." Brittany acknowledges the two girls and proceeds to ignore them, but that doesn't last long.

"This is the first time I've seen you wear something semi normal. I thought you'd take the opportunity to dress like a clown or something."

Brittany's normally cheerful demeanor is replaced by a scowl because the backhanded compliment was just another way for the girl to work her way under Britt's skin. The taller blonde was wearing her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black cardigan and shirt, and her black buckled motorcycle boots. Normally she wears brightly colored clothing because it makes her happy, but Rachel suggested darker clothing since they might get dirty walking through the fields and on the hayride.

But, no matter how many times she has tried to remain peaceful and fun, those two would always be on her case. Well, mainly just Quinn. Sugar just stood there with a smile on her face and a sometimes dopey grin. Britt thinks that Sugar would be a really cool girl if she didn't hang around Quinn. Maybe she should try to hang out with her alone.

The only time Quinn has ever left her alone was when the new girl was with her. Brittany had seen her once or twice, but had never had a conversation with her. She heard a rumor that the girl had been caught holding an illegal high stakes poker game at her last school, but that she wasn't expelled (like school policy stated) because she had proof that the Dean of students was involved in the tournament. Apparently when he called her into his office to discuss her punishment, she took one of his prized imported cigars from his case, clipped it, lit it and then proceeded to smoke it in front of him. And when he threatened to expel her she just shrugged her shoulders and blackmailed him with incriminating pictures she had of him from the night of the poker game.

Britt's brought out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face, "seriously, did you get lost trying to think too hard?"

"Look, Quinn, I know you still hate me because I decided not to join Theta, but you don't have to be so cruel all the time."

Quinn looks at Brittany and crosses her arms across her chest to stand her ground. Brittany is the only person to ever turn down a personal invitation to join Theta Iota Theta from Quinn, and Quinn takes things like that personally. She knows Brittany would be a perfect fit in their group, but she refused to join their university's glee club. In fact, the only reason Quinn is somewhat nice to her now is because Rachel is in TIT and made Quinn promise to be nice to her roommate if she comes along.

Well, Rachel and the other girl.

"Santana, finally! Could you be any slower?"

The Latina narrows her eyes at the shorter blonde and flips her off, before turning her attention to the taller blonde standing in front of her. "Like what you see blondie?"

Brittany's cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of red and she quickly brushes past Santana to go into the bathroom. She hadn't meant to stare, but the girl whose name she finally knows is Santana, distracted her. The skintight leggings, light grey cable sweater, black leather knee high boots, and her long wavy hair cascading over her shoulders would have distracted anyone with eyes.

"_Great first impression, Britt._" She shakes her head in the mirror at her awkwardness and hurries up so Rachel doesn't try to barge in and drag her out to the hayride before she actually has a chance to use the restroom like she needs to.

The line for the hayride is filled with mostly kids and their families wanting to do an activity that won't give the kids nightmares for years to come. But, Brittany loves the hayrides because it reminds her of home and growing up with her two horses.

"So, what's your name?" Brittany's eyes lock on to brown ones trained on her and she shifts uncomfortably under the intensity of the stare.

"Her name's nunya. Nunya Damn Business." Santana slides in next to Britt and wraps her arm around the taller girl's waist. She sends a look to the other girl that basically screams _back the fuck off_ and smirks in triumph as the other girl quickly heeds the unspoken warning.

"Um, thanks?" Brittany's eyebrows are crinkled in confusion because she doesn't know why Santana did that or why she suddenly feels all warm and tingly all over her body. But she's certainly not complaining because that other girl was super creepy and Santana, well, let's just say _'creepy'_ isn't the word Britt would choose to use to describe her. That's more like beautiful and mysterious and _kind_.

Santana clears her throat and takes a step away, removing her arm from Brittany's waist, and looking ahead at Quinn and Sugar and Rachel standing in line with a few other people that just joined. Santana joined the glee club when she transferred schools as a way to meet new people while doing something she loved. It was a tough move, but after her dad lost his job and couldn't afford the tuition that wasn't covered in her grants and scholarships, she moved closer to home to go to a school that was way less expensive and offered her a full ride scholarship based on her academic performance. She knows about the rumors, and she might have started a few of them herself, but that was only to keep too many people from asking questions. She's a private person and prefers to keep it that way.

Santana and Brittany walk the short distance silently to join the rest of the glee club waiting in line. Mike and Puck and Rory are all there too. Brittany immediately hugs Mike and Santana feels a little jealous that she can't do that to. Not that she's tried. But she's had her eyes on the blonde since the first time she saw her walking through the valley on campus in between the art and biology buildings. She's not one to believe in love at first sight, but this is probably the closest she's ever been. But she doesn't dare tell anyone else that. Not when she's worked so hard on keeping her badass reputation in tact. She can't give that up and refuses to be known as the hopeless romantic she is.

"Mike! I'm so happy you're back! How was your trip?"

Brittany and Mike talk animatedly about his trip to visit his grandparents over the summer. University classes have been in session for almost 2 months, but he didn't sign up for classes first term and just moved in to his campus apartment the prior week. Santana is still looking longingly at Brittany when she feels like someone is watching her.

She turns to her left and notices Sugar and Rory standing a couple feet away. Rory is busy yabbering on about something (probably potatoes and pots of gold), but Sugar is paying him no attention. Instead she's focused on Santana with what could only be described as a look of utter elation. She walks away from Rory when he's in mid sentence and makes a beeline for Santana.

"Stop being a pansy bitch and just ask her out…" When Santana's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open in disbelief, Sugar amends, "oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Santana shakes her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I know you think I don't know you that well, but _trust me_, I know you better than you think. I know you look at Brittany like she's the only person in the room. I know you're secretly protective over her. But that isn't a secret to me since I'm there when you make Quinn stop acting like a royal bitch and I saw you save her from that other girl in line. Just trust me. I know you."

Santana contemplates her next actions, but decides it might be good to talk to someone, even if it is the super eccentric Sugar. Seriously, who names their kid Sugar? Probably someone who is addicted to it and is constantly bouncing off walls full of energy. And now the only thing Santana can think about is wanting to meet Sugar's parents to see which one she's most like and how the other deals with the hyper and eccentric energy they're constantly surrounded by. "What are your parents like?"

She shakes her head at the question that blurted out. She's not quite used to things slipping through her filter, but Sugar seems to get even more excited at the thought of her parents. She jumps up and down clapping her hands before Santana rests a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"My moms are really amazing…"

Santana nods absentmindedly before realizing what Sugar said, "Wait, moms?"

"Yeah! They're the best! I'm hyper and happy a lot like my mama, which sometimes drives my mom crazy, but she's always been so good about helping me remember other important things too. She's the one I get my temper from. And I have both of their sense of humor even though I'm kinda more sarcastic like my mom."

"Do you know how, umm, I mean who, or…"

Sugar cuts off Santana's attempt at forming a complete sentence, "You know how a couple years ago scientists experimented with using the DNA from a woman's egg to simulate sperm and fertilize another woman's egg? It's not a brand new technology and they still have a few years to perfect it, but there are tons of people like me… Anyways, that's beside the point. I came over here to tell you to stop being a coward and talk to Britt. She looks at you the same way, too."

Before Santana can respond to _any_ of what Sugar just said (because now she has more questions than answers and an ever _greater_ desire to meet the girl's moms), she hears Rachel and Quinn calling her name because their wagon just pulled around.

* * *

It's a couple weeks later, and Halloween night, when Santana gets answers to questions she's been too afraid to ask but dying to know the answers.

After sitting next to Brittany on the hayride, the byproduct of a sneaky Sugar, Santana worked up the courage to ask Brittany out. Well, not like out on a date, but out as friends to grab coffee. Which led to going to the mall and shopping. Which led to dinner and a movie. It's basically been three weeks of fun and getting to know each other and short sweet kisses that turned into long makeout sessions that led to them being intimate their first (and second and third…) time last week.

It's been perfect.

And even though the desire to be with each other is _obviously_ there, they've kept their relationship fairly private with the exception of Sugar because somehow she just _knew_ the day they made things official.

Santana finishes drying off with her towel and tosses it on the back of her chair. She looks at the outfit hanging on the back of her closet door and groans. One of the other girls is sick, and Santana knows the owner so she was asked to fill in for her at the last minute tonight. Normally Santana would say quickly say yes, but Christmas is coming up and she wants to be able to get Britt something nice. Which means no Halloween parties or trick or treating or anything fun with Brittany tonight until she gets off of work. Which won't be til well after midnight.

She picks up for phone to reply to Britt's text.

**I know Britt Britt, I'm sad I can't come with you guys tonight too. Did you guys decide on where you're going? – San**

**Sugar said she has a place 4 us to go but wont tell us where. I'll take pics and send them to you. Have fun on your mystery shift ;) –Britt**

She could have probably told Brittany where she was covering the shift, but she doesn't want it to get out to everyone and then have a big spectacle. Not that Britt would do that intentionally, but sometimes she innocently lets things slip out of her mouth that should be kept private. And Santana doesn't want Brittany or anyone else knowing what she's doing to earn a little extra holiday cash.

She pulls out the red and black lace corset, black spandex booty shorts, thigh high black lace stockings, patent leather black heeled boots, and makeup and heads to her vanity to get ready, "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Brittany, Sugar, Quinn, Rachel, and a few other glee Theta guys are waiting in line at their third haunted house for the night. Brittany's looking through her phone at the texts she's received from Santana. They're had a pretty sporadic conversation, so Britt knows whatever Santana is doing must be keeping her busy, but it doesn't stop her from wishing the Latina was there with her. She wants nothing more than to experience a little bit of fun scaring her highly jumpy girlfriend. But she'll wait til next year if that's what she's gotta do.

"There's too many in your group, the maximum allowed is 10 and you have 11. We can split you up and add a few stragglers in with you." The guy taking the tickets at the front of the line waits for a decision.

"I'll sit this one out and you guys can go."

Brittany volunteers and starts to get out of the line when Sugar grabs her arm, "no you go with them. I've already been through this one and I know you'll die to see the vampire part."

Brittany tries to argue with Sugar, but there's really no point once that girl has her mind made up. It would be crazy to see her and Santana ever get in an argument. Brittany smiles and thanks Sugar before she's stopped again and Sugar has her pose in front of the Haunted House's sign. She waves to the group as they walk in through the doors and makes her way to the concession stand. She orders a large cotton candy and a box of Dots, and a bag of Chewy SweetTarts and sits down at a picnic table near the exit. She opens her phone and scrolls through her contacts and down to 'Mom'.

She opens a new message, adds the pic of Brittany as an attachment, and types a short riddle, "wake up, wake up from your million year sleep… this one right here is yours to keep."

* * *

The first room they enter is a staging area where they're told a little about the house. It was built in 1779 and has seen the changing of many presidents and a few battles along its lawn. The guy went on to tell the group about the strange noises and paranormal activity that happened. It scared so many people that they eventually turned it into a haunted attraction where people could come and test their courage. Brittany, however, knows that this house isn't haunted and is owned by the company putting on the haunted house. When it's not Halloween they rent it out and use it for conferences. But she keeps her mouth shut and follows along. They're warned to pair off because there are sections of the house that will require them to go through two at a time. Quinn immediately grabs Rachel's hand and shoots Puck a dirty look. So Brittany grabs on to Mike's arm for dear life. He's one of the only other people she would trust besides Rachel or Sugar and it makes her miss Santana being there even more. Everyone has a partner as they make their way through the haunted house. The second room they enter is pitch-black room where you can't see a single thing and have to feel your way around to find the door to the next room. She's even more grateful to be paired up with Mike now because she can hear Lindsey yell at Puck and then the distinct sound of her smacking him.

They make their way through the different rooms, psychedelic colors that make you dizzy, clowns, mirrors, slasher-movie horror characters. Brittany thinks this might be the best haunted house she's been to, when they come to the next room and open the door labeled "enter at your own risk" where everything in there is eerily quiet and calm.

Once everyone enters the room they see nothing particularly scary so they assume it's just an area to walk through before reaching the last section of the house. As they were standing in line earlier they noticed that almost everyone coming from that area were coming out screaming at the top of their lungs. Some people were crying and others were ghostly white. Either way, it just made them all the more excited to get in and se it for themselves.

They're all halfway through the room when the door behind them slams shut and the lights flicker and eerie glow across the dark wood walls.

Everyone stops in their tracks as they look up and see a woman lying in a black wooden coffin. There are garlic cloves and wooden stakes strew about the room and it's then that Brittany realizes they're in the vampire room Sugar mention earlier. The lights flicker again and everyone's eyes go wide with terror when they see the coffin is suddenly empty and no one can see where the woman went.

Joe moves to the other door and tries to open it, but it's locked and won't budge.

"Why do you want to leave? I promise not to bite… you." The voice comes out of nowhere and the group starts turning in circles to find the source. A few people start looking around the room, lifting pillows and cushions off the Victorian looking couches. "Nope, I'm not the type of creature that needs much sleep."

Suddenly an area on the complete opposite wall of the coffin lights up and the entire group can see the woman that was in the coffin is now standing next to the near lifeless body of a young man. He has puncture marks along his neck and blood staining his tshirt. Puck starts laughing and the woman's eyes, slightly obstructed by the hooded trench coat she's wearing, zero in on him and make his blood run cold.

"_Help me…_"

The woman reaches down and tugs the guy up to his feet by the shaggy mop of hair on his head. "You know the rules. If they want to help you one of them must stay behind. Ten in and Ten out."

"Hey dude, can you walk?" Puck asks the weak looking guy who wearily nods his head. "Ok, I'll stay for him."

Puck smirks thinking that he just might get lucky with the hot chick. The door that Joe tried to open before suddenly unlatches and slides open. Brittany and Mike wrap the guy's arms around their shoulders and slowly take him towards the door, but at the last minute Puck runs past them screaming and holding his neck. Mike and the guy are pushed forward and a firm hand grabs Brittany by the arm and pulls her back into the room. "Ten in and Ten out. These are the rules."

The door slams shut.

Brittany's standing there stunned, waiting for the lights to turn on and the girl to laugh and explain the gig, but none of that happens. She turns to ask the girl what's going on and notices she's standing in the room alone. "Hello?"

"Let me ask you a question," The voice begins and Brittany swears she's heard that voice before. "What are you willing to trade for your freedom?"

Brittany's brows scrunch in confusion, "Um, how about you just show me where the fake blood is and help me get ready before your next group comes in." She really doesn't have time for this. She pulls out her phone and notices a missed text from Santana.

**See you soon. –San **

Her phone is snatched out of her hands by the woman, and for the first time she takes a close look at the woman's attire. She's in heeled boots and an oversized trench coat.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The woman looks at Brittany and the blonde has to fight the sudden urge she has to kiss her lips. She doesn't know why she's feeling that way, but it's unsettling knowing that her girlfriend will be waiting for her soon. She tries to grab her phone again, but the vampire lady clicks her tongue and takes a step backwards. "That's not how we play nicely. I ask a question you're supposed to answer. You ask a question and then I answer."

Brittany rolls her eyes, "Nope, don't have a boyfriend. Can I leave now?"

The vampire shakes her head, "Nope, Ten in and Ten out. Those are the rules. So who is this that's planning on seeing you soon?"

"Nunya. Nunya damn business." Santana chuckles at Brittany's retort, remembering the time she used it not too long ago. She takes a step closer, "Well, Britt-Britt, I do believe that was a rude way to answer me and certainly deserves _punishment_."

Brittany's blue eyes snap up to the cloudy dark ones in front of her. The lighting in the room is horrible, but she swears she knows those eyes from somewhere. She looks away from the girl's eyes and allows herself a moment to fully take in the girl's features.

The vampire takes a step back and removes the trench coat. Brittany's eyes trail down from the familiar features of the girl's face to the plump lips now on full display. A few things start clicking in her mind and she takes a step closer, looking for a singular clue for confirmation.

The vampire woman stands in the middle of the room, trench coat and Brittany's phone discarded on the couch, and watches at bright blue eyes seem to sparkle in recognition. Brittany reaches forward and moves the long dark hair to the side to reveal a birthmark on her chest and a dark purple love bite on her neck. "San?"

Santana smiles and Brittany catches a glimpse of vampire fangs. "Is it really you? What are you doing here?"

Santana chuckles and moves closer to her girlfriend, "Yes it's me, but I'm still working so I'm not San right now. And, you still need to learn how to treat your new friends."

Brittany's eyes get impossibly darker with the implications of her _punishment_ looming ahead. "I'm sorry I was rude, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

And just like that Santana knows Brittany is comfortable with the way things are going. Santana grabs Brittany's arms roughly and leads her over to the cage where the boy had been. Once inside she yanks Brittany's t-shirt above her head, but traps her arms in it and uses the leverage to pin the blonde against the wall. She places wet, open-mouthed kisses along Britt's jaw and when she starts to nibble on her ear, she's suddenly thankful she splurged for the fitted vampire caps instead of the cheap plastic disposable ones.

Brittany shudders against the feel of the cold bars against her back.

Santana reaches through the rails and grabs a set of olden style cuffs and chains and secures Brittany's wrists in them. She takes a step closer to the blonde and reaches around to unclasp the girl's polka-dotted bra and allow her perky breasts the freedom she so desperately desires them to have. Her brown eyes darken considerable as she leans forward and uses the tip of her tongue to circle each pink, suddenly pebbled, areola.

Brittany leans her head against the railing and enjoys the feel of Santana's soft velvety tongue sliding all over her skin. She's been working her way from Brittany's breasts down to her navel, and after she removed Brittany's leather pants and boots, she's been focusing her attention on the last item of clothing Brittany has on.

Santana sticks her hand in Brittany's cheeky lace underwear and cups her sex without so much as a word said between them. Her fingers are immediately covered in wetness and she nearly groans at just how ready Brittany is for her. She slides one finger through her wet folds and loves the way Brittany's eyes roll back in her head and a moan comes tumbling from her parted pink lips.

A tan hand tilts Brittany's chin down as her fingers slip out of Brittany and make their way to her own parted lips and the taste that envelops her tongue nearly makes her come on the spot.

Brittany tries to reach forward, but is suddenly reminded of her restraints.

Santana smirks as Brittany pleads her case, "I'm so sorry I was rude, but I didn't know it was you. Uncuff me… _let me touch you_."

"I don't need to uncuff you for that. I can touch myself." Santana says with a smirk as she moves a chair from the corner of the room and positions it directly in Brittany's line of sight. She sits down on the edge of the seat, giving the blonde a perfect view of her pushed up bosom, and runs hers fingers through her hair and down over her half-covered breasts. Her fingers play with the lace bows and follow the garments pattern until she's running her fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach to the waistband of her black booty shorts.

She dips her finger below the elastic, running it between her lower lips, and focuses her attention on the hard nub at the very top. Though she's getting pleasure out of this, she's more focused on what she knows she's doing to Brittany.

"Saaaan…"

Santana ignore her girlfriend's pleas and continues running her fingers through the wetness. She works herself up quickly, panting and moaning into the air when she sees Brittany squeezing her legs together—undoubtedly trying to relieve the pressure. Santana scoots the chair forward so she's directly underneath Brittany. She parts her tan legs and gives Brittany a peek at what she's missing out on as she continues to rub circles around her clit. She's getting really sensitive and every time she barely brushes against her little bundle, it causes a set of shockwaves to roll through her body. Her hips are moving uncontrollably and she knows she won't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Fuck, Britt…. Ughhh,…"

Santana's legs tense and her thighs snap shut around her hand, locking it in place between her legs as her body shudders through her orgasm. After a minute or two she opens her eyes and sees Brittany looking at her with an emotion she's never seen before and she wonders if maybe she's gone too far.

She gets up from the chair and stands directly in front of her girlfriend. Brittany looks into deep brown eyes, "I promise I'll never be rude to you again."

Santana smiles at her adorable girlfriend before remembering she's still supposed to be in character. "That's the lesson I wanted you to learn. And since you learned it so quickly, now you get your reward."

Santana slides Brittany's cheekie lace underwear down her thighs and places them into the top of her own bustier. She runs her fingers through the wetness that can be seen glistening there and across her thighs. Brittany's knees start to buckle, so Santana slides her thigh between Brittany's legs and lets the other girl ride her leg.

The brunette wraps her arm around Brittany's waist and starts to slow the blonde's rocking motions. She leans forward and traces Brittany's lower lip with her tongue before dipping the tip of it inside her eager mouth. Brittany quickly reciprocates the action and their tongues begin a duel for domination.

Brittany's even more turned on than before (not that she ever thought that could happen) as she runs the tip of her tongue over the new pointy incisors. A shiver runs down the back of her spine as Santana pulls Brittany's lower lip in between her own and thrusts her thigh higher against Brittany's wet sex.

"Shit… I really like this dominant side of you…"

Brittany's complete sentence throws Santana off guard. Yes, she's been waiting to take control ever since Brittany mentioned it in passing that she's always been the more dominant one. But now is not the time for Brittany to be able to speak. She should be gasping and moaning and shaking and Santana's whole demeanor changes with her new mission in mind.

She helps Brittany rock against her thigh harder and faster. Her lips haven't left their location on Brittany's neck for more than a few seconds at a time. Taking turns sucking on Britt's pulse point and nipping on her earlobes. She bites Brittany's neck roughly and Brittany nearly comes on the spot from the rough play and tingling sensation afterwards.

Santana can feel Brittany's abs tensing and knows she's getting really close so she pulls away completely, leaving the blonde panting for air and moaning at the loss of contact. Some of her hair is falling out of her ponytail and little wisps of it is framing her face. She looks like an angel.

"Fuck. Me. Now."

And talks like a demon (at least when she's sexually frustrated).

Santana walks over to the cuffs and undoes one side only. She presses her body against the blonde's and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. They're all lips and teeth and biting and moaning.

And Santana knows that keeping this up will make her lose track of time, so she shifts her stance and slowly places kisses all over Brittany's body as she lowers herself into the chair she brought back over.

She scoots herself to the edge, lifting one of Brittany's legs over her shoulder, and moans at the intense smell of her girl's arousal. She leans forward and takes a tentative swipe of her tongue and the sounds of pleasure pouring from each girl's lips could probably be heard outside.

Brittany's hand cups the back of Santana's head as she slips her fingers into the wavy brown tresses. Her eyes keep fluttering shut with every swipe of the brunette's talented tongue, and at this rate she can feel her orgasm approaching quicker that she knows how to handle. But she needs more to push her over the edge. She knows it, and judging from the way Santana is adamantly avoiding her clit and her entrance, she thinks Santana is well aware of it as well.

Brittany's grip in San's hair tightens when Santana does finally head a little north, but she's left wanting more when Santana pulls back slightly. And just as she's about to let the cuss words fly again, they come tumbling out of her mouth for an entirely different reason.

"Ho-fu-shit… uh… _there_."

Santana's fingers curl again, hitting that spot again, and she uses her tongue to put pressure on Britt's clit again. She can feel the girl's walls pulsing around her fingers. Squeezing them slowly. Tighter.

And as she looks up into cloudy blue eyes, filled with arousal and happiness that keep fluttering closed, she only wants one more thing.

"Say my name."

Brittany looks down at the brunette. Santana has two fingers buried deep inside of her and the brunette's mouth is slightly parted and slowly blowing cool air over Britt's clit. Besides the way Santana flutters her fingers, the blowing air thing has got to be one of her other favorite things to have done. And right now Santana is doing both and expecting her to form a coherent thought.

"Wha-?"

"Say. My. Name." Santana punctuates each word with a thrust and curl of her fingertips—hitting Brittany deep inside against that spot that makes the world spin faster.

"Santana…" Britt barely gets her name out before she quickly picks back up where she left of. Pumping into Brittany relentlessly. Hearing her name spill out of those perfect pink lips time and time and time again.

Brittany's back arches off the rails of the cage and her hand is wound tightly in Santana's hair when her body finally succumbs to the pleasure. San free hand grips Brittany's hip to help steady her wobbly legs and she lowers her face back to the blonde's throbbing clit to lap up the juices of her lover.

When Brittany has finally gained a bit of composure and strength in her legs, Santana removes her fingers (to both girl's displeasure) and uncuffs Britt's other wrist. They share a lingering kiss in the middle of the cage and help each other get dressed with occasional distractions slowing them down from time to time.

Santana grabs Brittany's hand and walks her to the door leading to the exit. She presses a button hidden on the side and they walk out to the concession stand where everyone else is gathered. There are a few shocked faces including Puck and Mike. Rachel and Quinn just seem relieved that Britt is okay and a little shocked that Santana was the vampire. A few others in the group seem really confused by them holding hands. But the one that stands out most to Santana (and Brittany, too) is Sugar. She's standing towards the side of the group with a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Here you go. Don't ask and please, _please don't tell_ me anything."

Sugar hands Brittany a box of Dots and Santana a bag of Chewy SweetTarts. Santana's eyebrows shoot up because she absolutely loves and _craves_ SweetTarts after sex. But no one else knows that.

"Yessss! These are my favorite. Especially after…" Santana pops a Dot into Britt's mouth before she offers too much information.

"Sugar… how did you know what candy to buy?"

Sugar smiles at Santana and Brittany again, "I told you, I know you better than you think."

And with that she skips away leaving a confused Santana, and a hyper Brittany behind. _"Yeah,"_ Santana mumbles to herself, "_I really need to meet her moms."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed a little **"Sugar from the Future"**. I couldn't help but add it in. Thanks to my pal **LG (LoneGambit)** for her expert opinion on a few things :) Make sure you check out her Halloween smut that's also a part of **DUBSPOOK**!**


End file.
